Love Is Foolish
by Dorian Havilliard
Summary: Aelin is the worlds best designer but she has a dark past that no-one knows. Not even her best friends. What happens when a model catches her attention and she finally finds someone to share her story with? Will it go down in flames or rise like the morning star? Modern AU. One shot


**I actually got a cool idea so her goes nothing.**

 **Sarah j. Maas you own this (cool,cool!)**

 **Prompt: eh Modern-day au.**

 **I'm not sure if this is a oneshot but... Meh**

* * *

Aelin ashryver galathynius looked at her designs. She had already four outfits finished and made but the rest were still abstract ideas. She needed inspiration and fast.

"Nehemia? I need inspiration!" She told her best friend who was looking at her designs. "It's an urban look so what can I do. I don't even know if any of the clothing already made is any good!"

"See, that's problem I can solve. The other thing well I don't have your aptitude and awareness for upcoming trends. Give me a camera and I can photograph the current trends just don't ask me to do what you do." She looked at her phone and started scrolling. "Aelin? Would a guy with real sex appeal work in modelling the outfits?"

Aelin waved her off to distracted and frustrated that she had no inspiration. She wasn't the worlds best designer for no reason!

XxX

"Here you go!" said Nehemia. "The super hot model you asked for."

Aelin shook her head. "Wait one minute. I need to figure out this color scheme. I... Dammit! The colors don't work together and apart. Come see! It isn't working!"

Nehemia went over and beckoned the model to follow.

"It looks fine to me." Nehemia said after not much thought. She really wasn't a designer.

"Add a black seam and change out the gold for silver." said the model. Unsurprisingly he had a really deep voice.

Aelin's eyes bulged. "Yes! You're a genius! Whoever you are!" she turned and face the model and by the wyrd he oozed sex appeal. He had unusual white hair and mossy green eyes. Aelin just stared at him and got so many idea's. Immediately she scribbled them down. Occasionally the model told her his idea's and she incorporated them in. He had a great sense of style or he just like muting out the bright colours. She looked at him and his eyes caught hers. "Hi. I'm Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

"I know who you are. I'm Rowan Whitethorn."

She raised an eyebrow. "The Rowan Whitethorn? The same one that left Maeve's modelling company?"

He sighed, "word goes around here often, I'm guessing."

Aelin smiled and waved her hands, in what one could only guess was her attempting to be fancy. "Dearest, Rowan! Basically we are in showbiz. It's not for the faint of heart."

"I know. I have a question for you. Many tabloids have rumors about you. That you were an agent? And something went wrong so you left that line of work."

Aelin swallowed. "Everyone wants to ask that question but you were the only one with the guts to do it. You...you must also have a story then"

Rowans expression turned dark before quickly returning to the stoic warrior look he usually had. Aelin looked aaround and noticed Manon wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe she was with Lysandra? Or went to visit her boyfriend Dorian across town. She was just about to ask Rowan something when her phone rang. Manon. What was that saying again? Speak of the devil and she will appear or rather phone in this case.

"Hello? this is she-"

"Who is beautiful. Yes, yes Aelin. We get it! Anyway, I left you and that hunk -Manon! I'm supposed to be your only one- Dorian I'm just stating the fact that he's hot! As I was saying before i was so rudely interrupted, you need to ask him out! Okay? Today the gang is letting you free. Don't make us regret it." and hung up.

Aelin sighed. She didn't even get to say anything! By the wyrd, she hoped Rowan did not here a thing. Her checks burned and she glanced over at Rowan. He smirked. That buzzard didn't even have the decency to pretend he didn't hear her. Agh.

"So, I guess we have a date then." they both said at the same time.


End file.
